


Star-Crossed Book5: The decision aka Connie part 2 Chapter 1: Apology, a steven universe fanfic | FanFiction

by NoviceNovelWriter



Series: Star-Crossed [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoviceNovelWriter/pseuds/NoviceNovelWriter





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**Star Crossed Book 5; The decision aka Connie (part 2)**

**Alright.**

**It is judgement day. So to say. The major turning point & long-waited book in the series.**

**Steven has a _Major_ decision to make about love, truth, & most importantly, which one will make him live longer.**

**:D**

**steven's got it all**

**Well people, your votes on the poll decided the outcome.**

**I am surprised about the votes.**

**But then again, I expected the outcome.**

**Story starts in...**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Let's go!**

**All-time-POV: Steven**

**Scene: Beach City**

_'Well,'_ I think to myself. _'Today's the day I'm going to die. Why, do I have to be one to do this? I guess I can't complain. It's better than having Garnet to breakup with. ha,ha,ha. Good thing she's already a relationship.'_

I looked the ocean waves.

"I guess I better go apologize."

I got up to go the Big cafe.

**Later at the Big cafe...**

"Hi Steven." Sadie said.

"Well, I'm having a crazy week."

"Yeah I can imagine." She giggled. "Anyway, what can I get you?"

I barely got the words out. "I was actually looking for Lars. I want to apologize."

"Ooooh! He in the back."

"Alright. Thanks."

I ran to the backroom. Through the crowd of people moving around the restaurant.

' _I can't believe that old shack now this place.'_

_"_ Yo, Lars!"

"[monotone] Oh,Steven. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to apologize for... you know..."

"Water under the bridge."

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Yeah. I wanted to give you a doughnut."

"It better not be a 'Hurts don't it?' Doughnut."

"Pretty funny. No it's a jelly doughnut."

"Okay. But why?"

"My way of saying I'm sorry."

"Well. I can't turn it down." I said taking the doughnut.

As soon as I chomp into it, my mouth started breathing fire.

"Aaaaahhhh"!

"[Laughing hysterically] That what get, Steven."

_' I'm starting to consider breaking your jaw.' I thought."_

_"You... son... of a... bitch."_

**End of chapter one.**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

**Same POV Scene; what I called a stupid idea for a restaurant. I think it's called the Frie Shack. I don't know, & i don't care. Deal.**

"Ronaldo! What's up?"

"Besides being close to discovering the biggest conspiracy in Beach City, nothing."

"Well, where's your brother?"

"Ummmmmmm... He... umm..."

"Just tell me."

"He at Connie's."

"What?" I said a little angry.

"Yeah left about half an hour."

"Cool. Thanks. See you later."

"Alright."

**10 minutes later...**

I see Connie & Peedee talking by the beach front. I hid behind one of rocks.

"Are you sure want to breakup?"

"Yeah. It's just that I'm not sure about my feeling for Steven."

"Well, [sigh] I can't say I think it's a bad idea." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Just I know I want what best for you. Do what makes you happy."

" Being with you makes me happy though."

"I think y'all should stay together." I said stepping off behind the rock.

"Steven?!" They both said blushing.

I walked over to them. "Yeah. I'm serious. If he makes you happy, then stay." I looked over at Peedee. "Yo man, I'm sorry for beating you up. Tell you what, you get a free shot, anywhere."

"That's okay, Ste-."

"I insist."

"Fine." he walked about 50 feet away. Then ran at full speed, with his fist in the air.

I fliched. I looked to see his fist hovering over my face. Then he kicked me in my junk. It felt like someone shooting rock at it.

[Groaning]

"[Laughing] That felt relieving."

_'Don't press your luck. That was a pity shot. Your lucky that Connie said something.'_

_"_ I said 'free shot'. Not 'sex change'."

"[Laughing] Let me help you up Steven." Connie said stretching out her hand. I accept the gesture.

"To friends!" I said

"To friends!" They said.

"Also. Peedee?"

"What?"

"You do something that's upsets her, I kill you."

"Wait, what?"

"Bye."

**End of chapter 2**

 


	3. Star-Crossed Book5: The decision aka Connie part 2 Chapter 3: My Decision, a steven universe fanfic | FanFiction

 

**Scene: Garnet's room**

"Yo, Steven."

"Hi Garnet."

"So, have you decision?"

"Ummm... yeah." I said think it over.

"Okay." Suddenly she made a box appear. She opened it to show six different rings. Each two with their own stone.

"Let me guess. The stones represent Pearl, Amethyst, & Lapis."

"Exactly. Now which one do you choose?"

I think back...

**Lapis**

"... I was a prisoner to everyone, except to you. You treated me as a friend, & freed me..."

"You're so complexed. I guess that's why I love you."

**Amethyst**

"Let's just go into this party." She pounced on my back. She putting mouth on my ear. "[whispers]As a couple."

"You can _always trust me_ Steven."

"It like they say, 'love is insanity'."

"...I'd change anything about me, just to please you. You are like my holy grail..."

**Pearl**

"...You know just how to cheer me up..."

"...Let's never separate..."

"...Please forgive for almost making the worst mistake of my life..."

**Now**

I grabbed the rings.

the blue rings.

"Lapis."

"Fine." Garnet said smiling. "Good luck."

I walked out the room. I saw Amethyst & Pearl. And they were pissed.

"H-hey g-guys." I looked at there hands. Their weapons were in their hands. "Bye!" I dash back into Garnet's room

"[Both] You get back here Steven!"

"Yeah you got some explaining to do."

**End of Chapter 4**

 


	4. Star-Crossed Book5: The decision aka Connie part 2 Chapter 4: My Wife, a steven universe fanfic | FanFiction

 

**Scene: My House**

**2 year Later...**

"I'm married to Lapis." "I couldn't be happier. She couldn't be happier. Our Wedding was magical. Literally. Everyone attending( I say that because Pearl & Amethyst was banned because they tried to kill both Lapis & me. But Connie & Peedee attended) were sitting on magical carpets. Everyone floating, surrounded by waterfalls. They even got transmission crystals.

It bring me joy to see Thorn(our son)& Blossom(our daughter) in the world. They're twins.

Thorn got his mom's blue hair & water abilities. My face, Lapis's temper. He keeps to himself.

Blossom got my hair & weapons. Lapis's face, my compassion & kindness. She likes explores.

Lapis was somehow able to stay. The gems thinks it because I'm half gem & human. And the effect are different.

Pearl & Amethyst got use to the marriage. Even agreed to train Blossom when shes older.

Lapis gets Thorn."

"That's right." Lapis said hugging me. "It great living with you." She kisses. "Our love won't fade. Ever."

"End Message"

I turned off the crystal.

"Sent to our The Pizzas, The Frymans, Marshwarshans, The Gems. Everyone able to connect, in one second.

 

**Thank for favoriting my stories, being faithful in me, And my writing. Let know if you want to write another story.**

 

 


End file.
